<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Switch by unnamed_alternate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314843">The Switch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnamed_alternate/pseuds/unnamed_alternate'>unnamed_alternate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Bisexual Maria Reynolds, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, I wrote this because I have nothing better to do right now, Multi, Polyamorous Alexander Hamilton, Polyamory, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Hamilton/Reynolds affair isn't actually an affair, almost everyone is gay, it's just Maria trying to get away from her abusive husband, they're Maria and the reader, two of the characters switch minds for a day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnamed_alternate/pseuds/unnamed_alternate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Maria Reynolds and y/n wake up in a different place from where they fell asleep. They soon realize that they are in someone else's body in a completely different time period. It's better than it sounds I swear</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler/Reader, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds, Alexander Hamilton/Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Reader, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler/Reader, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Switch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tw: mentions of abusive relationships, mention of alcoholism</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maria Reynolds had been living with the Hamiltons to get away from her abusive husband since the summer of 1791. Every night after dark, she would sneak out to spend the night at their house. During the day it wasn't so bad, since James (her husband) was at work for most of the day.</p><p>She had been forced into marriage when she was 17, for no reason except that her parents didn't want to take care of her anymore. The man she married was a less than ideal husband. He was an alcoholic and would hurt her (both physically and mentally) even when he wasn't drunk. She put up with James' abuse for 5 years before deciding it was too much for her and running away.</p><p>She didn't have anywhere to go so she knocked on a random person's door and hoped they would be nice enough to let her stay or at least lend her some money. The house she ended up going to belonged to Alexander Hamilton, who she had heard about a few times before. When she explained her situation to him, he offered to lend her some money and to spend the night with her in case James came back and, to Maria's surprise, his wife Elizabeth (or Eliza as she preferred to be called) was fine with this.</p><p>So he gave her $30 and took her back home where thankfully, James hadn't returned yet. They got ready to go to sleep, but as Maria got more tired, she realized how bad this looked. She, a married woman, had fallen asleep next to Alex, a married man. While nothing intimate had happened between them and they had simply fallen asleep in the same bed like siblings sometimes do when on vacation or visiting family, James didn't know that and most people's minds would go to a very different place. She woke Alex up, pointed it out to him, and somehow managed to sneak out of her house and return to Alex's house without being spotted by her husband.</p><p>From that day on, she would sneak out every night to spend the night with the Hamiltons. This went on for about a month until Alex got a letter from James Reynolds, Maria's husband.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>$30 then would be about $750 now.<br/>I know this chapter was quite short but I'm out of ideas rn and I'll try to make the next ones longer.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>